FwPC24
'Kessen! Purikyua tai Irukubo 'is the 24th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure. Summary Followed from the last episode, Irukubo took the Prism Hopeish with all the stones and te guradian. Pretty Cure could do nothing. They couldn't even touch him. Meanwhile, at the camp, Kyouto-sensei and the principal are saying, that tonight they will have to go to bed right after dinner, and tommorrow they will get out from the mountain. He said to pray for the mountain god. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka are sad because of the loose. Shiho and Rina are thinking, that it's because of their situation. Later, at night, Nagisa and Honoka tries to call the guardian with a card, but he doesn't appear. Mipple says, that they must look for the guardian and the stones, but Mepple says, that they have to be careful to don't put the stones they are carrying in danger. Mipple wants to go by herself, but she falls while trying to walk in a cellphone form and Mepple comes to her. Nagisa and Honoka say, that they have to be careful. honoka worries, can they protect everyone with their power. Meanwhile, the sky got dark. Kyouto-sensei is walking around the camp, thinking, that the ghost shoud appear at that time, when suddnely he falls down, saying, that he is sleepy. Next morning, everyone are sleeping. Shiho is sleeping on the ground but everyone are in beds. Nagisa wakes up, saying, that she fell asleep before realising, and sees Shiho laying on ground. She tries to wake her up, but she doesn't wakes up. Then Honoka runs, saying, that nobody wakes up in the other room. They decided to check other rooms. Nagisa sees Akane-san sleeping too. Nagisa and Honoka check the teachers, but both are asleep. Then Mipple and Mepple senses dark power, and wind started blowing hard. The girls got outside, seeing the tornado and Ilkubo inside. When they ask, what did he did to the people, he said, that he took their life force, and showed the blue ball. He said, that he came for the remaining 2 stones. He attacked the girls, and they transformed. The girls tried to attack, but Ilkubo was sughtly stronger. Then around the camp he created the ruins of the city, saying, that this is their future. Black tried attacking him, but he just threw both of them to one of the buildings. The part of building was about to crush the girls, but Ilkubo saved them, saying, that it would be hard to find the stones if that thing crushed them. The girls used Marble Screw, but it didn't worked. Then Honoka said, that they need a miracle to win. Black said, that she won't be happy until they kick that guy's butt. Then Black decided, that if they attack the Prism Stone pendant, they might mae a miracle. The girls were fighting, and when they got a chance, Black used a spinning move and hitted the pendant. The city ruins were gone, and Ilkubo was shown weaker. Then he decided to use his full power. He drived the girls to the edge, and used his power to pull the 2 Prism Stones Mipple and Mepple had. Then the 7 stones started reacting and sucking Ilkubo's dark power. After that, the stones returned to the tails of Mipple and Mepple. After that, Mepple said, that he is now weaker after the encounter of Prism Stones. Pretty Cures used Marble Screw again, and this time it worked, because the Prism Stones powered-up the Marble Screw. Irukubo returned to the darkness, leaving the Prism Stone behind. The trees and lake returned to normal. Later, at home, the girls putted the purple Irukubo's stone to the Hopeish. Honoka putted another stone, but Nagisa asked, is this really ok. Won't something strange happen? Nagisa putted the stone inside, and... nothing happened. Then Nagisa touched the hopeish, thinking, that maybe it broke, and dozens of rainbows came out. The whole house started lighting. Sanae was sleeping, don't seeing the light. The light broke the door of Honoka's house, and everyone came out. Then they saw a huge rainbow from the house. Nagisa said, that it looks like you can cross it, and Mepple said, that it is connected to the Garden of Light. Then something came down the rainbow. It was yellow thing, and, unsurprisingly, it hitten Nagisa's head. It was revealed to be a commune. A Rainbow Commune. Nagisa said, that she remembered something she'd rather not. Then the commune transformed into mascot. Mepple said it's Porun. Porun introduced himself as the Prince of Light that guides the way to the future, Porun-popo. Nagisa said, that this time it's -popo. Then Porun said, that he wants them to go to the garden of light too. Nagisa at first was grumbling about the names, but then Nagisa and Honoka realised, what did he said. Porun said, that Queen said to bring the Cures back too. At first they were eager, but ther Porun started Whining, saying, that Elder is waiting for them. Honoka agreed, but Nagisa was still eager, and said her catchphrase "arienai" in the end. Characters *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka *Mepple *Mipple *Ilkubo *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane Gallery Black and White fighting Ilkubo.jpg|Black and White fighting Ilkubo Stolen Prism Stones.jpg|Stolen Prism Stones Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes